High School Idiots
by LoveToTheFandoms
Summary: In a high school full of idiots, who does Sherlock turn to? Why, that would be the annoying new girl. Teenlock! Future Sherlock/OC.
1. Pre-face

A/N: Can't wait to begin this story! My other stories will be updated fairly soon!

**New Kid.** That's what they were calling me. This school seems to be normal; I've made many friends. I think I've become one of the 'popular' kids, but I really don't mind at all. The girls talk about gossips, and the guys talk about shags. It's like any other school right? I haven't made any true friends, but I seem to be invited to all the parties. I just pretend because there's no point in causing commotion, but I've noticed something.

Well not something.

_Him._

I've noticed Him, and I am intrigued.

It seems like no one likes him, no one will be nice to him. I see him in the hallways, and I see him leaving class a lot. I find myself staring at his vacated seat when he's not in class, and I find myself searching him out in the masses of students passing by every day. He's a mystery, and I must admit that I am very curious. I've never been good with handling my curiosity, so today I decided it was enough.

Sitting down at lunch beside Bree, I asked the question that's been on my mind. "The kid that's in our science class, that you call freak, why doesn't anyone like him?" Bree seemed to look at me like I was crazy, and I rose my eyebrows and played with my shirt sleeve when I noticed everyone at our table stop with what they were doing.

"His name is Sherlock Holmes, and he stalks people."

"He knows everything about everyone, and he's a bloody creep."

"He actually tried to talk to me last year."

"Never let him touch you, his skin is like ice."

"Total creep. Stay away from him."

"I heard he's killed over fifteen people, and he hasn't been found out yet."

My mind was racing as I followed the herd of cattle that were students from lunch. Why did everyone hate this guy so much? I decided to make my own assumption, so making up my mind I went back to class. I will figure out this mystery. Everyone needs someone, even if he isn't human like everyone says.

I'm curious about this Sherlock Holmes.

A/N: This is the beginning of a new story. It will be a teenlock, and it will involve an oc. This is the pre-face, and I was wondering what you guys would think.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Laurael's head was buzzing with what had all happened. Of course, she got invited to Brad's party. Yes, she had been asked out for the dance coming up, and yes she had gotten a one hundred on a big test, but that wasn't what was on her mind again. It was _him._ He seemed to be occupying her thoughts a lot lately. What happened today had made her curiosity grow even more about him, and she could barely hold it in. Brushing her brown locks behind her ear, she walked up her steps to her house and unlocked the door. Laurael rushed in and went straight to her bedroom, ignoring her surroundings. She went straight to her note book where she relayed every event in her mind. She let herself run through it _one _more time.

* * *

_Laurael grabbed her books out of her locker and cursed. She was going to be late for class all because of Bree who had begged her to hold her stuff while she went to the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Laurael sighed and slammed her locker shut. She quickly set off in a pace towards the opposite end of the school. It seemed as though all of her classes were opposite from one another. She picked up her pace to go a little faster and began to pace into a slight run. Going past one of the lockers, she had barely heard the shuffling. Looking over her shoulder behind her, she tripped and fell. Not focusing on her books that had fallen, Laurael was more focused on the locker where it seemed noise was coming from._

_ Forgetting about class, Laurael went over to the locker and realized it was Brad's. She typed in the combination and was severely surprised at what was inside of it. Gasping, she had reached forward and set her hand on the boy's shoulder. Her hand had been roughly shaken off as the raven haired boy before her stepped out of the locker with an air of arrogance around him. She watched his back as he bent down and grabbed something and watched with fascination as he stood back up. She stood wide eyed as this 'Sherlock' had turned around with a straight forward cold gaze handing her books to her. _

_Laurael quickly grabbed them from him, barely feeling the cold fingers that had grazed her own. "Sherlock, isn't it?" She blurted out suddenly, and could of sworn that the boy had flinched before his gaze had snapped up to meet hers. She barely had time to register his beautiful grey eyes that seemed to calculate everything about her before he had turned and walked the other way. Laurael had stood there dumbly until she couldn't see the dramatic swishing of his black coat any longer. After that, she had just walked back to class._

* * *

Laura stood from her desk, and she stood to get ready for bed. She wasn't tired in the slightest, but she didn't want to sit and be bored all day. Her blue eyes focused in on her phone that seemed to buzz. Picking it up, she frowned and grumbled. She didn't quite know what to make of it.

**Best to stay away from Sherlock Holmes. -MH**

Sighing, she figured it was someone she hadn't met yet. "Bed time." She mumbled to herself before hopping into her bed.

* * *

Laura woke up the next day, and got ready for school. It was a Friday, and of course Brad's party was planned for Saturday, so she was prepared for all the boring talk about it that would most likely go around today. Laura hated everyone that she hung around with, they all seemed to worry about useless things. The only problem with herself was that she didn't know what she _should _worry about. The only interesting thing she had found in this new school was Sherlock. "Time for school!" Her mom had yelled up to her. She rolled her eyes and started the boring trek of the day.

* * *

Laurael grinned when the last bell of the day rung. She could go home, and _finally _not have to see Bree's annoying face. Well, that's what she thought. Gasping, she stopped in the hallway coming face to face with Bree. "Seven o' clock sharp, I'll pick you up. Your coming to my house, so I can see what dress you need to wear." Laura quickly threw on a smile and answered, "Okay, see you!" Laura had then proceeded in going around Bree and exiting the school building.

She found herself staring into the distance at a darkened figure that was sitting by a big tree in the school yard. Cursing her curiosity, Laurael began to walk over to the figure. Getting closer, she saw it was none other than Sherlock. He must of been waiting for someone to pick him up, and now was her chance.

Sucking in a breath, Laura plopped herself on the ground right next to the pale lanky kid.

Sherlock had turned his head to see the girl that helped him from yesterday walking towards him. She truly did confuse him. She seemed to want to talk to him, and he didn't know why other then she was obviously curious. Most people were scared though.

Laura seen the icy glare that was being thrown her way, and she chose to ignore it. "My name's Laurael, but you should call me Laura." She smiled at the boy next to her who just turned his head away from her face. "O-kay.." She mumbled shyly before looking ahead of her again. "I guess I'll talk if you listen." Not seeing any form of recognition, she just chose to go on anyways. "There's a party tomorrow at Brad's and I'm allowed to bring someone...Would you like to-"

_Ah, so that was it. The new girl had been chosen to lure me into Brad's house. _Sherlock snapped his head to Laura and narrowed his icy grey eyes at her, "Of course, I would not like to go with someone who is so obviously fake and ignorant. You moved here with your mother to get away from bad past memories, who could respect _that_? Running away from your past. You obviously don't like to talk about it by the face your giving me right now, so why should I even remotely want to go to a party with someone who doesn't even seem to know me?"

Laura was in a state of shock, and she clamped her mouth shut that had seemed to fall open. "I-uh, don't know why you did all that, but your voice is so amazingly deep. Are you sure you're a high schooler?" Laura blushed pink as soon as she had realized what she said. She looked away from the boy, and quickly stood up. "Think it through, and here's my number so let me know." She rambled quickly putting a piece of paper she had ripped to the boy still sitting on the ground, seemingly sneering at her. Laura nodded her head and walked away towards the sidewalk. She was going to walk home today, so hopefully the cold air will get rid of her blush.

Sherlock watched the back of the girl with interest until he decided that she was going to walk home. Not exactly knowing what he was doing, he stood up. It seemed she was legitimately asking him to go with her, so he felt guilty if he was even capable of the word. If she was actually chancing to talk to him, why not give her a chance to prove herself? The words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"You're not walking home. My brother sent a car, it'll be here any minute."

* * *

A/N: I really don't think I started this chapter out to well, but I will make the future ones better. Let me know what you guys think! More details will be added in too.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was Monday time for classes. This weekend had been utterly boring. The party was all about alcohol, and Sherlock hadn't even texted her once. She knew it was a long shot, but she at least wanted to hear from him. Glancing down at her phone once again, she decided it was time to head to school. Getting to school, she heard everyone talking about how cool the party was. 'Yeah Right' was the only thing running through her head. Drunk guys trying to grope her was not fun. She's kind of glad Sherlock didn't go, he would of probably been bored as well. Speaking of Sherlock, she seen the back of his head a little ways in front of her, so she pushed through the few students who were here this early and stood beside him. They were walking towards the library.

Laura turned her head looking at the boys face. He was incredibly handsome. High cheek bones, pale skin, tall, and he looked like a painted picture. Blushing at her thoughts, she almost tripped when he spoke. He didn't even look at her. "I heard staring was rude." Laura smiled and looked forward clipping back, "I heard ignoring someone's presence is also rude." He seemed to be quite after that because she was referring to Friday, when he had given her a ride home.

* * *

_Laura stiffened and turned around before blurting excitedly, "You're going to give me a ride home?!" She smiled brightly at the boy coming towards her, "No, my driver is going to give you a ride home. I won't let him, if you smile so annoyingly the whole time." Laura's face automatically dropped, and she guessed she was acting like a kid. Giving him a straight face, she almost giggled, "Better?" Just then a car pulled up, so he turned around and sighed. The driver opened the door letting her slide in, and she watched as Sherlock got in afterwards. She smiled and mumbled, "Are you graceful in everything you do?" The boy shot her a glare before leaning forwards and telling him to take me home first. I blanched and told the driver my address._

_As we started to move, I looked over to Sherlock who was already looking out of the window. Laura smiled to herself, and glanced over to Sherlock. "Thanks." Sherlock didn't even notice her. Just because he was giving her a ride home, did not mean he had to be nice. Laura mumbled under her breathe before talking again, "You must be socially awkward, but I can talk if you'd like." Once again, not getting a response. Laura rolled her eyes and began to speak, "You were right about my mom and me moving. Were not running away from past memories though, we've already faced them. We just decided to move on. Since you just said memories, I'll let you take a guess as to what they are." Laura grinned and knew she had to have pulled him into a conversation, but she once again received crickets._

_Glaring, Laura turned her head out her own window with a frustrated sigh. She kept reminding herself that, 'It'll take time.' The driver had already stopped since she didn't live far from the school. She mumbled a quick 'Thanks' and a 'Bye Sherlock, text me' before hopping from the car and going up her steps._

_The driver was very much surprised with what had just happened, "So Mr. Holmes, you have a lady friend now? You should probably try to be a bit nicer though-." Sherlock honestly did not know what to think of the situation, so he was already aggravated enough. He had quickly cut off the driver by harshly saying, "Hurry up. I need to get home." Sherlock frowned as he thought about the girl. She looked like a girly girl, but maybe that was just a play. She seemed to be treating him like a friend, even though she did not know him. _

_He did not like this._

* * *

The two were silent the rest of the way to the library, and everyone they passed seemed to be giving Laura the 'Are you crazy' look. She was quite literally disgusted with them as of right now. How did they have the right to judge anyone. She put on a smile and followed Sherlock into the doors of the library. He sat down, and she plopped down right beside him. He gave her quite a horrid glare.

Laura smiled at him, and pulled out homework she hadn't finished over the weekend while Sherlock kept his gaze on her. "You're not being smart." He stated quickly gazing into her eyes, analyzing, as she jerked her head up to look up at him. "What?" She questioned stupidly. "Everyone will spread rumors about you, if you continue to hang out with me, you're not being smart by being seen with me in publ-"

Laura cut him off by laughing. Sherlock automatically shut his mouth and stared at her with confusion in his eyes. Laura was laughing pretty hard before she straightened up, and looked him straight in the face with a fierce curiosity and determination.

"Does it look like I care."

For once in his life, Sherlock had no clue what to say.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think about this one as well, please. If you guys want to spout out any ideas, I wouldn't mind. I usually don't do that, but I want to pull you guys into the story as well. ;) The next chapters will be longer, don't worry. I'm just uploading as I go right now.


End file.
